A Husband's Abduction
by Just Maritza
Summary: An April 2011, Picture Challenge of combining two pictures. One picture Sully is holding, comforting a distresful Michalea from behind, and in the second, Michaela is gagged and tired also looking distressful or rather fearful.


**Disclaimer: I don't not claim to own Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman**

* * *

><p><strong>A Husband's Abduction<strong>

**by Maritza Franklin**

**April 23, 2011**

They rode a few yards into the night. Though she clearly saw—_**unbelievably**_—that it was her husband pulling such an outrageous stunt, the astonishing and chagrined woman shouted for him to stop, while he chuckled innocently having had schemed such a relaxing retreat for the weekend with kidnapping his wife. He had to, as there was no other way with the way she had been overworking herself to the bones of late, barely being home not even for a proper discussion—and he _**missed**_ his wife something awful; and well, aside for attempting to_** persuade**_ her about the new job offer—with relocating. Thus, with one strong arm and the aid of the children getting her to step out the homestead, he swiftly snatched up his wife onto his horse. He knew she would protest a bit being caught off guard, but he could take it. After all, he was no stranger to her stubborn_** temperament**_ at times, and was certain once she realized he was just whisking her away for a private escape, she would settle down—_**eventually, he hoped**_**.**

"Sully—what are you doing? Where are you taking me to? I demand you stop this horse _**instantly**_!"

With the way she was frantically trying to squirm herself out of his grasp, he immediately slowed before she hurt herself falling off the horse in her haste to make him stop, and readied himself to let her have it with him.

"Alright, alright….," finally halting his horse and helping her down, then backing away a little in amusement with how she was unleashing herself on him. Only, he's never seen her, _**this**_ _**angry**_, towards him since never and began to question if this was such a good idea.

"How could you pull such a stunt like that Sully?"! She ranted, concealing her actual anxiety. "I could have fallen off and gotten hurt in your haste to snatch me away?"!

"I had a good hold on you. You know I'd never let you fall off."

"W…well…the horse could have tumbled causing us to fly off."

"When have I ever been thrown off a horse? Michaela, what's this really about?" He moved closer before her, regret washing over him and hesitantly stating, "Don't tell me you don't trust me after all this time?"

"No…, it's not that," averting her eyes, the anger subsiding leaving her vulnerable.

"You angry cause I took you away from all your responsibilities?" continuing incredulously, but to his utter surprised, Michaela suddenly looked horrified and ashamed.

"Oh, Sully," and fell into his arms. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to _**neglec**__t_ you."

"It's alright," he said slightly confused before realizing she'd taken his abduction of her as a desperate attempt at a lover's getaway, of which might not be a bad idea—right after discussing his wanting to take that job in Wyoming. "I know you been having a lot on your mind lately, and work been overwhelming. So I just thought I'd remind ya that you're a happily married woman and not just a doctor, a good mother or a model citizen. You don't always have to be a _**super **_woman—alright?" and kissed her temple soothingly; guilt laced through it regarding the real reason for this hideaway.

She nodded in agreement, allowing him to remount her back onto his horse towards their destination, forgetting for the moment her reawaken uneasiness she thought she'd forgotten, "Just until tomorrow?"

"Sure, longer if you want," hoping it would stretch through an amorous weekend. "Now just sit back, relax in my arm, enjoying the ride."

And she honestly did try letting go her reawaken anxiety after a moment of paralyzing fear she'd thought she'd suppressed despite knowing it was just her husband kidnapping her.

Sully held Michaela against him; his arms wrapped around her waist as his horse sauntered through the woods towards their destination. Yet, he felt her unsettled, figuring she was just still annoyed with him for taking her away from her responsibilities, namely Katie, and her medical duties. But he promised himself she _**will **_forget all about her worries with helping her lose herself this weekend.

Arriving at their destination, Sully walked his horse with Michaela still mounted on the last few feet into camp. Apparently, she was still upset at having been dragged out into the woods in the middle of the night as she dismounted with expressing her concerns over leaving Katie behind and possible medical emergencies. Lighting the campfire, Sully explained his arrangements for the kids to watch Katie, and Andrew—the clinic. He watched her sighed—in relief he _**hoped,**_ as he strolled over to her; kissing her once and then twice before finally feeling her reserve dissolved away—his _**intention**_ all along.

Finally breaking apart, Michaela more at ease readily sprawled, spreading herself onto the bedding of furs almost in a catlike manner, stretching for comfort within it. Sully stared at her longingly. Unable to contain himself, and forgetting why he brought her out here, he indulged in joining his wife just as eagerly over the makeshift bedding—he _**swore**_ she purred. The flicker of light and heat from the campfire working it's magic. He hovered over her—desire dangling from his lips and gaze. She read him loud and clear, her desires eagerly matching his. And with racing hearts and ragged breaths, they agonizingly edged closer and readily before fusing themselves in a frenzied lost to all creation.

Sometime later Sully lolled contently asleep. With just a blanket loosely covering her, Michaela sat alongside him; her arms wrapping around her upright bent legs peering into the dancing flames, lost in thoughts. She heard him stirred—his hand suddenly messaging her backside, soothingly traveling up her side towards caressing her arm.

"Michaela—something wrong?"

"No…," yet she didn't turn to him as usual in contentment, not even to disguise her concern as she often did; especially after their love making—thus, worrying him.

Sully eased up behind her drawing her to his bare form and began massaging her arms up and down. He felt her head lulled into his neck, not in response to her womanly needs, but rather her need for some holding. "Hey," he whispered, quickly wrapping his arms around his distressing wife's shoulders, nestling her closer with kissing her temple and gently rocking her. "You wanna talk about it?"

Michaela inhaled and Sully felt a teardrop trailed down his arm, but he decided to let her relish in his comforting and protective arms until she was ready to speak. He knew his wife was trying to gather her thoughts before she spoke and prayed it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. They definitely needed to talk. Was she really that distressed being taken from her responsibilities, or over Wellen Smith's job offer, or for thinking she'd neglected him?"

"I'm sorry—I'm spoiling your holiday plans. I…I…should never have neglected you..."

"You're not, you didn't," cupping her face reassuringly. "Kidnapping you wasn't about you neglecting me. Though I know I can be a little selfish..."

"For wanting to be with me?" she asked curiously.

"All the time—all to myself," he caught a slight smile.

"I wish I could always be there for you, but…"

"Course—you have other obligations, but you're always in my heart," now he watched her beamed all the more. "I'll be alright if you just remember me once in a while," then feigned a wounded look. At that, she let out a soft chuckled, making him follow suit and finally relieved she was easing up.

"Sully, there's something else I realized still bothers me at times. When you swept me off my feet literally into the night…that is…well…it _**frightened **_me."

"M…Michaela, I'm so sorry," still holding her. "I'm such a fool. I really wasn't thinking. It must have brought up memory of your abduction."

"Yes it did, but also of when you tied my hands and gagged my mouth."

"I what?" eyeing her disconcertingly.

"When we rescued Cloud Dancing from Custer early in our relationship."

"Michaela, what are you saying—that I tied and gagged ya on purpose—_**scaring **_ya?"

"No, it's just…I remember how suddenly frighten I was sitting there in the dark tied up, unable to move, imagining what if it had been real; not by you, but by some malicious person. I heard my mother's warning over and over of being attacked coming out here. It was just the whole situation making me visualize of actually being abducted by wild Indians, and…and…of which later came true."

"I really am sorry. I shouldn't have kidnapped you like that." He lovingly kissed, caressing her face—tugging a hair strand behind her ear, "I should have just begged ya to leave everything behind and runaway with me; and if you had refused, than hauled ya away anyway on the spot."

"Yes, you should have," she teased lightly.

"That's my girl," enjoying her good humor returned. "Forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I love you."

"I love you too," and hugged her meaningfully before passionately kissing her.

"And Sully," tearing away gasping for air, "You did the right thing kidnapping me; just next time a little warning beforehand would help."

"Sure," eager to relish in her lightheartedness. "You trust me?"

"Mm' hmm," she leaned into him wanting a repeat of their searing and wondrous kiss.

"Well, then…I guess you won't mind…if I…_**hold ya**_…against your will…sometimes," he whispered against her ear, nibbling between words. "Wrap my arms around ya," he secured her locking her in—feeling her mounting anticipation. "And keep ya from squirming away," he got her. "While I…_**tickle **_ya…"

And a series of delighted squeals mixed with his and hers laughter were heard deep in the woods before the couple succumbed to another round of loving—_**more sedately**__,_ _well_ into the night, under the blanketed skies of twinkling stars and moon aglow. There was always time to talk at sunrise; or at noon—at _**this**_ rate, his decision or other concerns. Tonight was _**theirs**_ alone.

**The End ... Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
